


Touch

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's back, and the wall is cracking. Dean gives him what he needs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://elliemurasaki.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**elliemurasaki**](http://elliemurasaki.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt "Post-6x12, Sam has nightmares. The only thing that can calm him down is Dean getting in bed with him. Sam/Dean?" at [](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**spn_bitesized**](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org/). This is an extended version of what I left there. ~~I kind of wanted to make it porn-y, but the boys weren't quite ready for that~~

If Sam asked for the world, Dean would do his damnedest to give it to him, no questions asked. Now that his Sammy is back, really back, and the memories start filtering in at the worst times, he doesn't think twice about giving him what he needs.

Sam doesn't wake up screaming, but he might as well for all the sharp breaths and pained noises he's making.

Dean practically leaps from his bed and is standing over Sam. He looks at Sam's face. It's frightened and pained and hopeless. He knows that face. He's made it before, and he doesn't like to think about where he was when he did.

"Sam! Sam! Wake up!" Dean touches him and Sam startles back into reality with shakes and gasps and sobs.

Dean climbs into the bed with him and holds his overgrown little brother. "Shh, shhh, I'm here Sam. Shh."

Sam's breathing evens out and the tears mostly stop falling. Dean doesn't let go. "It's okay, Sammy. It's okay."

"No, it isn't, Dean." Sam's voice is quiet and wrecked.

"Don't say that. I'm here. It's okay." Dean holds Sam tighter, the touch grounding both of them.

It's the first touch Sam's had in a year and a half that meant anything and didn't hurt.

They stay like that until they both fall asleep. Neither of them attempt to speak of it in the morning.

\---

Two nights later, there is a repeat performance, and then again the night after that, and the night after that. After a week of climbing into Sam's bed to calm him, Dean decides to be proactive.

Sam walks out of the bathroom and stares at Dean, already in bed, for a moment in disapproval before speaking. "I thought my bed was the one farther from the door...?"

"Shut up and get in, bitch."

Sam stares for a moment longer before climbing in. "You don't have to be so pushy about it, jerk."

Dean laughs and Sam smiles and they both try to settle into bed.

Sam finally speaks after an hour of Dean's tossing and turning. "You don't have to do this for me, Dean."

"Climbing out of bed is a pain in the ass."

"Trying to sleep with you tossing and turning every 3- seconds is a pain in the ass."

"Sorry. I'm not used to sharing a bed with other people unless I've just had sex."

Sam bitchfaces for a moment and sighs before slinging an arm around Dean and tugging himself closer.

"Whoa, dude, what are you doing?"

"You're a cuddler, Dean -"

"- I am not a cuddler -"

"- I've walked in on you post-coital enough times, you're a cuddler-"

"-I'm a considerate lover."

"Sure. Be quiet and be cuddled Dean."

Dean begins to protest, but Sam interrupts him. "Just do it for me, Dean."

Dean stops struggling and sighs, snuggling up to his brother. "If you say a word, I'll kick your ass in... 'Night, Sammy."

Sam makes a noncommittal noise into Dean's hair.

They fall asleep entwined. Sam sleeps through the night.


End file.
